


Stop Thinking

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Les débuts de l'histoire d'amour de Camille et Valentine.Attention : Smut.





	1. Tu te poses trop de questions

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Valentine vivait à 100 à l'heure, sans se poser trop de questions et Camille l'enviait. Elle avait toujours été le genre de personne à réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, à peser le pour et le contre."

Adossée contre la machine à café, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Camille était perdue dans ses pensées. C'est à cet endroit là qu'elle avait rencontrée Valentine. Valentine et ses yeux émeraude captivants. Valentine et son sourire ravageur. Valentine et ses vestes en cuir. Camille avait d'abord été intimidée par la jeune journaliste et avait initié plusieurs jeux de regards silencieux avant d'oser engager une conversation. Elle avait alors découvert une jeune femme passionnée, passionnée par son travail, passionnée par les combats qu'elle menait (en particulier pour les femmes) mais surtout passionnée par la vie qu'elle s'efforçait de croquer à pleines dents. Valentine vivait à 100 à l'heure, sans se poser trop de questions et Camille l'enviait. Elle avait toujours été le genre de personne à réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, à peser le pour et le contre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié et suivaient le travail de l'autre, au Petit Journal pour Camille et au Supplément pour Valentine. Elles se retrouvaient tout les jours devant cette machine et échangeaient leurs points de vues, leurs opinions.

L'annonce de l'arrêt du Supplément fit à Camille l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est bête mais elle s'était vite habituée à ce petit rituel, voir Valentine et échanger avec elle en buvant une tasse de café était devenu le meilleur moment de sa journée. Elle redoutait l'instant où tout s'arrêterait. Seulement, plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que Valentine ne ressentait pas la même chose. La journaliste du Supplément continuait de lui raconter ses reportages, sa joie de vivre intacte. Camille ne laissait rien paraître de sa déception et participait de bon cœur aux discussions même si au fond d'elle, elle en souffrait. Son amie n'avait pas l'air triste de quitter la société, de la quitter.

La dernière semaine de Juin, toute la rédaction de Bangumi se réunit pour fêter ensemble la fin du Petit Journal et du Supplément. Camille, assise sur le canapé en cuir de la rédaction, balaya la pièce des yeux. Yann, Laurent et Ali semblaient être en grande discussion, même si le regard azur du présentateur n'arrêtait pas de dévier sur le visage enfantin de Martin qui riait de bon cœur avec Hugo, Panayotis et Vincent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Azzedine, Paul et Étienne, eux, débattaient sur les derniers jeux vidéos auquel ils avaient joué tandis que Martha et Samantha confectionnaient des cocktails.

 

«Camille, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.»

 

La journaliste réalisa que Valentine s'était assise à ses côtés et la regardait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux noisettes remplis d’inquiétude.

 

«Ça va, je suis juste un peu triste. Ça va être bizarre de ne plus vous voir à la rédaction tout les jours.  
\- Tout le monde ne part pas, répondit Valentine. Azzedine sera avec vous, Vincent aussi et moi !  
\- Comment ça, toi ? Tu ne pars pas ?!  
\- Non, Yann et Laurent veulent que je continue à travailler avec eux, puis une femme de plus à l'antenne, ça ne fera pas de mal. Valentine haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?»

 

Camille secoua la tête en guise de réponse, le soulagement se répandant dans tout son être. De ses yeux chocolat, elle contempla sa collègue. Valentine portait une robe noire qui moulait son corps à la perfection, ses yeux émeraude étaient mis en valeur par une couche de mascara tandis que ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres couleur cerise. Elle était magnifique. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle entendit un timide merci et vit les joues légèrement rougies de sa collègue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer et mordit ses lèvres, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la journaliste, de goûter à ses lèvres satinées. Cependant, une vague de doute la faucha de plein fouet, des tonnes de “et si ?” s'emparèrent de son esprit. Valentine n'avait jamais déclaré être attirée par les filles, même si elle soutenait des associations LGBT+, elle n'avait jamais exprimé une attirance envers une femme. En y réfléchissant, Valentine n'avait jamais exprimé une quelconque attirance envers un homme non plus.

Camille chercha une excuse pour s'enfuir, l'envie et le doute se livraient une bataille sans merci dans son esprit et lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer. Prétextant une envie de se désaltérer, la journaliste de Canal fila dans la cour après s'être emparée et avoir bu d'une traite l'un des cocktails que les assistantes-réalisatrice avaient préparés. Adossée contre le mur en pierres, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'air frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle la sentit avant de la voir, son parfum fruité embaumant l'air autour d'elles. Camille ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Valentine la scrutait. Sans dire un mot, la journaliste aux yeux émeraude s'approcha de sa collègue. Elle était près, trop près. Camille pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la brune sur sa peau.

 

«Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, souffla Valentine avant de réduire le peu de distance qui se trouvait entre elles, scellant leurs lèvres.»

 

La brunette resta interdite quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser, laissant tout ses doutes et toutes ses questions s'envoler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Camille voulait profiter de l'instant présent sans se soucier du lendemain. Elles auraient tout le temps de parler demain, et tous les jours suivants.


	2. "Rentre avec moi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le sang de Camille ne fit qu'un tour et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ces gestes, ses lèvres étaient contre celles de Valentine et son corps pressé contre celui de la jeune femme."

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu de Marseille. La chaleur était presque étouffante, tout les habitants s'étaient précipités sur la plage, la plus part se baignant en espérant se rafraîchir quelques minutes. Camille était arrivée dans la cité phocéenne la veille après avoir passer quelques jours en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Amira à Nice. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées à la fac et étaient devenues inséparables immédiatement. C'est Camille qui avait présenté la jeune algérienne à son collègue, Paul. C'est Camille qui avait été à ses côtés lors de leur mariage. C'est également elle qui allait devenir marraine du petit bébé que la jeune femme attendait. Amira avait été la première à qui Camille avait avouée son attirance pour les femmes. Tout ça à cause de leur ancienne professeure d'anglais devant qui la journaliste perdait ses moyens. Ça avait été pire quand elle avait vu sa professeure embrassée une jeune femme dans la rue. Au vue des bagues qu'elles arboraient toutes les deux à l'annulaire gauche, c'était sans aucun doute sa femme. C'est après avoir taquiner Camille sur ses rougissements et bafouillements devant la professeure qu'elle lui avait avouée. Amira avait été son pilier, la première à la soutenir et l'encourager.  
 

  
Camille était dans les calanques et cherchait une petite crique tranquille. Elle avait deux critères : qu'il y est de l'ombre et qu'il n'y est pas grand monde. Elle en trouva finalement une et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers un petit coin d'ombre en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'océan. La vue manqua de la faire trébucher et tomber la tête la première dans le sable. Valentine était là, vêtue d'un bikini émeraude qui lui allait à merveille. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlées depuis la soirée que Bangumi avait organisé à la fin de la dernière saison. Après ce doux baiser échangé dans la cour, elles avaient été accaparés par leurs collègues. Valentine avait été embarqué par Vincent et Camille par Paul qui lui avait annoncé la grossesse de sa femme. Elles avaient échangées quelques textos depuis mais évitait soigneusement le sujet. La brunette prit soin de s'installer le plus silencieusement possible et s'allongea sur sa serviette après s'être tartiner de crème solaire.  
  
  
«Camille ? Camille, il est 18 heures, réveille toi.»  
  
  
Les yeux de la journaliste endormie papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complétement et de se poser sur le visage souriant de Valentine.  
  
  
«Je suis à côté de toi depuis une bonne heure mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller tout de suite. Tu avais l'air d'appréciée ton rêve., rajouta Valentine, un sourire en coin. Les joues de Camille chauffèrent tandis que des bribes de son rêve lui revenait en mémoire.  
-Que... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, bredouilla la journaliste.  
\- Parce que tu gémissais. Mon prénom pour être plus exacte.  
\- Je... Euh...»  
  
  
Valentine éclata de rire devant le bafouillage de sa collègue. Elle la trouvait craquante avec ses joues rouges puis elle mentirait si elle disait qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé de faire des rêves similaires. Ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent depuis qu'elle avait goûté au lèvres de Camille.  
  
  
«Ça m'arrivait souvent avec mon ex copine, Morgane. On avait un petit rituel, on se les racontait et on les refaisait en vrai après. La réalité était mieux que les rêves, tu peux me croire.  
\- Ah oui ? Vous faisiez quoi ?, demanda Camille, soudainement curieuse. Elle regretta immédiatement.  
-Bien mieux. Je te montrerais, si tu veux., répliqua Valentine, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
\- Je... Euh... Je vais aller me baigner un peu.»  
  
  
Camille se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la mer. La fraîcheur de l'océan contrastait avec la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être. Les yeux fermés, elle plongea sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface et de barboter tranquillement, essayant d'effacer les images que son rêve et les paroles de Valentine avait ancrée dans son esprit. La brunette ne remarqua la présence de sa collègue à ses côtés seulement quand une vague la frappa de plein fouet, immédiatement suivi d'un rire cristallin. Camille ne se fit pas prier pour répliquée et les deux jeunes femmes se livrèrent bien vite à une bataille qui ne prit fin qu'une fois que leurs estomacs firent remarquer leur présence bruyamment. Une fois séchées et rhabillées, elles se mirent d'accord pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant, pas très loin.

  
La nuit était tombée sur la cité phocéenne, désormais éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées sur la terrasse, parlant de tout et de rien en dégustant leurs plats. Pendant leur repas, Camille avait remarquée qu'une des serveuses regardait un peu trop Valentine à son goût, elle ne fût donc pas surprise quand au moment de quitter le restaurant, la jeune femme se présenta et glissa son numéro suivit d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire enjôleur à sa collègue. En revanche, la vague de jalousie qui la frappa de plein fouet l'a surprit. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre jalouse, pourtant il semblait qu'avec Valentine, elle ne se contrôlait pas. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on approche la brunette de trop près. Au sourire amusé que Valentine lui lança quand elles quittèrent le restaurant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi l'avait remarquée.  
  
  
«Elle est gentille cette fille. Enfin, Laurine. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler. Je me sentirais moins seule dans ce grand lit à l'hôtel., glissa la journaliste, d'humeur taquine.»  
  
  
Le sang de Camille ne fit qu'un tour et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ces gestes, ses lèvres étaient contre celles de Valentine et son corps pressé contre celui de la jeune femme. Ce baiser ne ressemblait vraiment pas au premier, celui-ci était beaucoup moins doux, beaucoup plus sensuel. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, les yeux brillants et les lèvres rougies. "Rentre avec moi" souffla Valentine dans le creux de son oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons dans le corps de la journaliste qui se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre. Valentine glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide vers l'hôtel. La décence les obligea à attendre d'être dans la chambre de la brunette avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

  
Camille se retrouva bien vite collée contre la porte, le corps chaud de Valentine pressé contre le sien. Après avoir échanger un baiser chargé de désir, les lèvres de la journaliste glissèrent dans le cou de sa collègue, la faisant grogner. Valentine embrassait, mordillait, léchait chaque parcelle de peau dorée qu'elle pouvait atteindre, faisant geindre Camille. Le cou avait toujours été son point sensible et il semblait que Valentine l'avait devinée. C'est comme si la journaliste savait comment lui faire perdre la tête. Camille remonta le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien et quémanda ses lèvres. Elle entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements en la dirigeant vers le lit, les siens rejoignant également le sol. À califourchon sur son amante, Camille entreprit d'embrasser le corps chaud sous le sien. Sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, Camille laissait ses lèvres glisser, avide de goûter cette peau si douce. De ses doigts fins, elle délia les ficelles du haut de bikini de Valentine et tout en caressant les flancs de son amante, elle couvrit de baisers la peau offerte. Elle emprisonna un téton durci de ses lèvres et donna de légers coups de langues, faisant gémir la journaliste sous elle. Camille réitéra son geste sur le deuxième avant de laisser sa bouche glisser le long du ventre plat de son amante, s'arrêtant au piercing que Valentine avait au nombril.

  
  
Un soupir fébrile s'échappa des lèvres charnues de Valentine avant qu'elle ne se mette à bouger son bassin impatiemment. Même si Camille voulait passer des heures à explorer le corps de son amante, à l'emmener près du précipice avant de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la journaliste la supplie, elle finit par céder et donner à Valentine ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se plaça entre les jambes de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur le tissus du bikini. Le corps de Valentine s'électrisa en sentant le souffle chaud à cet endroit si délicat et elle laissa un long gémissement sortir de ses lèvres quand enfin, le bas de son bikini rejoint le sol et Camille laissa sa langue explorer cette zone si sensible avec lenteur et précision. Les coups de langues étaient précis, la journaliste voulait voir Valentine perdre pieds et s'abandonner complétement sous elle. Les vagues de plaisir que Valentine ressentait dans tout son être lui faisait perdre contrôle petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse totalement emportée, se cambrant sur le lit en gémissement le prénom de sa compagne bruyamment. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit fébrilement et accepta le baiser sensuelle que son amante lui donnait avant d'inverser leur position. Bientôt, ce fût au tour de Camille de voir des étoiles se dessiner sous ses paupières closes avant d'atteindre le septième ciel, le prénom de Valentine étant la seule chose compréhensible quittant ses lèvres.  
   
  
«Ne l'appelle pas., finit par murmurer Camille, blottie contre la jeune femme à ses côtés.  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- La serveuse du restaurant., souffla la brunette, déclenchant le rire de la deuxième. Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !  
\- Mais enfin, je ne comptais pas l'appeler., répondit Valentine, une fois son rire sous contrôle. Surtout maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'être avec toi.»  
   
  
Avant que Camille ne puisse répliquer, sa désormais petite-amie avait emprisonner son corps sous le sien. La journaliste oublia bien vite la serveuse, s'abandonnant complétement à sa compagne et au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait à cet instant. Elles firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois complétement rassasiées, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il leur restait un mois avant de retrouver leur quotidien parisien et elles comptaient bien en profiter. _À deux._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> merci à Isa de m'avoir corrigée et à Océane de m'avoir pas mal aidée quand je bloquais. <3


End file.
